The Child of Rain
by vez
Summary: Percy talks to the rain and reveals something about himself.


Child of Rain  
  
Disclaimer: Percy and the Weasley family belong to J.K Rowling. Nothing else belongs to me.  
  
  
  
If anyone could have seen the expression on my face right at this very instant, they would have been shocked.  
  
Because what they would have seen was pure contentment on my face.  
  
Me? Perfect Percy contented? Satisfied with his lot in life? Never.  
  
How could anyone as ambitious, driven, as me ever be satisfied?  
  
Not that I saw anything wrong with being ambitious. There is nothing wrong in striving to the best. Of course, I didn't just want to be the best, I had to be the best ever. It wasn't enough to be the valedictorian of my class, I had to get the highest scores Hogwarts had ever seen in 50 years.  
  
I really didn't know why I had to be the best. Maybe it's because of the underlying competition between my older brothers and myself . Maybe I felt that I just had to prove myself worthy of bearing the Weasley name. Maybe it's the war. Or maybe that's just the way I was meant to be.   
  
There used to be a time when I would sit for hours and analyze why I was the way I was. Why was I so different from the rest of my family? Bill was Head Boy and had good results, just like me but we were polar opposites. My siblings were so laid back and relaxed, I was pompous and rigid. Whatever they were, I was their exact opposite.   
  
Those were the type of questions that would plaque me whenever I was feeling maudlin or depressed.   
  
Bur for now, for this very moment, I don't really give a damn.   
  
For now, I am literally the most contented person on Earth.  
  
Why? You ask?  
  
Because it's raining.  
  
Right now. I'm in bed snuggling under my blanket. Outside, there is a thunderstorm and the sky is pitch black. I must be the happiest person alive now. You must think I'm mad. I absolutely love the rain. Whenever it rains, I feel at peace with the world and most importantly, peace with myself.   
  
When it rains, Prissy Percy ceases to exist. I become just Percy -- the inner child I had repressed so long ago because I wanted to protect it from the horrors of the war.  
  
I am the child of rain while my siblings are children of sunshine. They would rather be outside, rolling around in the grass and playing Quidditch than being stuck in the house when it's raining. I, on the other hand, enjoy lying in my bed, listening to the rain tapping on my window.   
  
I'm only happy when it rains  
To hear it tapping on my window pane  
I'm only happy when it rains  
'Cos it hides my pain  
  
Over the years, the rain has become my companion and confidant. To me, the rain is my only friend. It doesn't mock me or compare me. It just lets me be.   
  
The rain shelters me from the taunting of the outside world. When I cry, the rain cries with me. The heavens weep not for me but with me.  
  
And that means everything to me.   
  
I don't want pity or comfort. I don't even want understanding.   
  
All I want is for people to leave me be. Has it actually occurred to them that I actually like who I have become? That I like being the pompous stuck-up Percy? I never had any true friends. I was a loner then and I like being a loner now. Why bother being popular and having lots of friends when they abandon you when you need them most?   
  
Sometimes I think I am to jaded for my age.  
  
I love my family and I know they love me too. Sometimes though, I get the feeling that they wished I was a little more like them. You know, be more outgoing and make more friends.   
  
Face it, I'm the black sheep of the family and proud to admit it.  
  
You might think that I have finally gone bonkers, talking to the rain like this. But the rain is my only friend that doesn't want to change me.  
  
It likes me for who I am - no more no less.  
  
Percy Weasley covered his face with a pillow and allowed himself to cry to his heart's content. Of course no one could hear his sobs because as promised, the rain fell a little harder to hide his pain.  
  
I'm only happy when it rains  
To hear it tapping on my window pane  
I'm only happy when it rains  
'Cos it hides my pain 


End file.
